pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Doors (XD Challenge Style)
XD Challenge's Movie Spoof of Tristar Pictures 1991 film, "The Doors". Cast: *Jim Morrison - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Pamela Courson - Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Ray Manzarek - Scaredy Squirrel (Scaredy Squirrel) *Robby Krieger - Johnny Test (Johnny Test) *John Densmore - Finn (Adventure Time) *Paul Rothchild - Rigby (Regular Show) *Tom Baker - Sapphire (Steven Universe) *Bill Siddons - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Dog - Rocky (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cat - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Patricia Kennealy - Linclon Loud (The Loud House) *Engineer - Last Session - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mom - Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Dad - Tina (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Young Jim - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Little Sister - Rita (Flushed Away) *Shaman - Roddy (Flushed Away) *Indian in Deserts - Harvey Beaks, Fee and Foo (Harvey Beaks) *Young Man with Pam - The Toad (Flushed Away) *UCLA Students - Jeff (Clarence) and Benson (Regular Show) *Blues Singer on Venice Boardwalk - Buster Moon (Sing) *Dorothy - Sussie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Bouncer - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Robby Krieger's Girlfriend - Rosita (Sing) *Fog Groupie - Terence (The Angry Birds Movie) *Music Manager - Alex (Madagascar) *Music Manager's Sidekick - Marty (Madagascar) *Jerry - Melman (Madagascar) *Backstage Manager - Julien (Madagascar) *Old Crone - Skipper (Madagascar) *Whiskey Girls - Dexter and Dee Dee (Dexter Laboratory) *Patron at The Whiskey - Kowalski (Madagascar) *Jac Holzman - Rico (Madagascar) *Bruce Botnick - Mort (Madagascar) *John Densmore's Girlfriend - Peg (Peg + Cat) *New York Groupie - Sid (Flushed Away) *Ed Sullivan - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Sullivan's Producer - Le Frog (Flushed Away) *CBS Girl Backstage - Celia (Monsters, Inc.) *Makeup Artist - Randall (Monsters, Inc.) *Hairdresser at the Sullivan Show - Nigel (Rio 1 & 2) *Magazine Photographer - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Edie - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Warhol PR - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Partygoer - Mrs. Potato Head (Toy Story 2) *Italian Count - Nature Cat (Nature Cat) *Nico - Doki (Doki) *Andy Warhol - Rex (Toy Story) *Warhol Eurosnobs - Robin and Raven (Teen Titans Go!) *Warhol Actress - Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *New York Journalists - RJ, Hammy, Verne, Ozzie, Heather, Stella, Lou and Vincent (Over the Hedge) *New Haven Promoter - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Macing Cop - Donkey (Shrek) *Roadies - Yang and Yin (Yin Yang Yo) *New Haven Cops - Yumi and Ami (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) *Police Lieutenant - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Bartender - Pumba (The Lion King) *Patron at Barney's - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Hippie at Party - Buck (Ice Age) *Chuck Vincent - Sid (Ice Age) *Girl in Cars - Blossom and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Wicca Priestess - SwaySway (Breadwinners) *High Priest - Wubbzy (Wow Wow Wubbzy) *Indian at the Outdoor Concerts - Walden and Daisy (Wow Wow Wubbzy) *Miami Journalist - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Miami Promoter - Adam Flayman (Bee Movie) *Miami Cops - Whitey and Spike (Flushed Away) *Judge - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Lawyer - Nigel (Codename Kids Next Door) *Associate Lawyer - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Prosecutor - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Secretary - Numbuh 3 (Codename Kids Next Door) *Office Publicist - Lina (Yin Yang Yo) *Office P.A. - Matser Yo (Yin Yang Yo) *Birthday Girl - Dongwa (Sawga the Chinese Siamese Cat) Category:XD Challenge Category:The Doors Movie Spoofs